Bodyguard for a life
by ketkitti
Summary: COMPLETE After 5 long years Eva gets in trouble. Who will save her life? It's RickxEva pairing. CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own OSR.

Summary: After 5 long years Eva get's in trouble. Who will save her life?

**Bodyguard for a life**

**Chapter one**

It was an other usually day for the 20 years old Eva Wei. She spent her day with orphans and now she was walking home. The place where the orphans lived with an old couple was in a dangerous area. It was late int he afternoon and snowed so the only lights were the street's lamps and the moon.

-It's good to see the kids are happy. I'll come back the next week. – Eva whispered. – But there is one problem, now I'm so tired that I could sleep standing here. – It wasn't an easy day. The orphans big part were 5-6 years olds. They needed the moving. And if 20 5-6 year old kids are happy, they move a lot.

Suddenly from a dark corner 3 bad looking guys appeared up.

-Hey! Sweetie! Stay with us a bit! You looks tired! – one of the guys laughed evilly.

-Thank you no! Bye! – Eva walked as nothing had happened.

-If we say _„stay here",_ you stay here! You'll listen what we want to say! – shouted the second angrily as he took out of his pocket a knife and he took it next to her neck! – I don't want to see you once again near the old couple and the orphans. This was the first thing. The second thing: Tell to your dear father, to Don Wei, that we punish him because he entered into a contract with a big company, which company now can't be our company's part. So you'll pay because of it. Say it to your daddy, after we gave to you your worst memory! – he laughed harder. The other two took her onto the floor. She cried. They held her on the floor.

-No! Let me free! Somebody please help me! Help!

The third man started to undress her. Her black skirt were in his hands.

-No! Please somebody help! Somebody! Anybody! Please help me! Let me free! – Eva shouted as loud as she could. She hoped somebody hears her.

Before the man, who wanted to rape her, could really do anything, somebody knocked him out. Eva's hero knocked out also the othertwo, and went next ot Eva. He touched he shoulder as she sat up.

-Are you all right Little Mouse? Who were this 3 guys? – asked Rick Thunderbolt.

-Rick? – asked she and when he nodded tears started tor un down on her face. She hugged him. He took his arms aorund his waist. – I was so frightened! I was afraid of that nobody will come to help me! Thank you for saving my life! – now she cried instoppable.

-Now everything is all riht. I'm here! Calm down My Mouse! Later you can cry, but now we have to go! I knocked them out, but they could wake up in every minute! – he helped her up and waited till she dressed up. When she finished they took one or two step when…

-Come on Eva, we have to hur… Eva!!! – he shouted as he saw her falling down onto the floor. She was unconscious. He picked her up before she could reach the floor. – I see, you aren't in the mood you could walk. – He smiled as he started to run with Eva's body in his hands. – You aren't too heavy! – He ran ont he streets till he saw a taxi. He sat int he car carefully, because he brought with him also Eva.

-Where do you want to go? – asked the driver. Rick told her adress and said.

-Please hurry up! She isn't fine! – he held her in bridal style in the car. After a while Eva woke up.

-Where are we, Rick? – asked, but suddenly she satu p and looked around in the car searching for somebodys. – Where are those guys?

-We are in a taxi, and those guys decided to stay there for a while. They won't follow us. – said Rick with a calmy voice.

When she heard it she put her arms around his neck and she rested her head on his chest and started to cry silently. Rick immediately felt the tears.

-It's over now! They can't touch you once again. I promise it! I'll protect you from them. – he said as he petted her hair.

-Rick?

-Yes Eva?

-Could you do me two big favours? Please? – asked Eva with puppy eyes.

-What are those favours? – Rick asked smiling.

-Please don't tell to my father what happened!

Why? – Rick asked confused.

-I don't want him to have one more problem. Now he has enough with the new company. – when Rick only nodded she continued. – The second favour is: Could you stay with me at night? I'm afraid of the guys.

-Yes, I could stay there. Is your father at home?

-No, he is on a conference for two weeks. It started yesterday.

-Sure. Now you have to only rest! – Rick said. _**'How could this happen with her? Why with her? She is like a beautiful and rare flower in the desert. I feel something for her. Is it more than friendship or brother love? No, it can't be more. But why do I feel that it's good to held her in this way? Why do I want to be with her? She is Don's daughter!' **_

Soon they arrived to the Wei house. He had payed out the taxi driver and they walked into the house.

-Would you like to eat or drink something before we go to sleep? – asked Eva – A cacao?

-It sounds good, but now I'd love to make one to you.

-Come with me! We make it together! – Eva said as they walked in the kitchen. 2 minutes later Rick and Eva sat on two chair and they drank their cacao.

-Mmm… it's delicious! – Rick said as he drank out his mug. Also Eva drand out and they stood up.

-Come! I'll show you your room and the bathroom – she grabbed his hand as she walked. –This is the bathroom! – sheshoowe at one door. – And this is your room. The next door is my room. - Good night Rick!

-Good night Mouse! – he continued softly when Eva disappeared behind her door. – To My Little Mouse doesn't have to worry! I'll take care of her. – with this also he went into his room.

After Eva had a shower also he had one. Rick in his bed couldn't sleep, because in his mind there were too much thoughts.

'_**Why did they want to do this with her? Why did theywant to rape her? With a soo beautiful girl as she's? Until Don comes home I'll stay here with her. After Don's arriving I'll decide what to do'**_ He was in the middle of his thoughts, when he heard a loud scream.

-NO! DON'T DO THIS! HELP!

-Eva! I'm there immediately! –Rick ran into Eva's room in a black boxer. He saw Eva was asleep and she had a nightmare, so he decided wake her up. – Eva! Wake up! Please wake up!

Until now Eva had had a bd dream about the 3 attackers and what theywanted to do, when suddenly she heard Rick's calling voice. She woke adn sat up in the bed. She opened her eyes and saw the worryin Rick sitting next to her.

-Rick! I was soo afraid! – she hugged him.

-I'm here! I won't let them to hurt or touch you once again! – he hugged back her and started to pet her hair. – I'll be here until everything is all right! Would you like me to sleep with you tonight? – he doesn't needed answer, he decided to stay with her. He laid down her on the bed and laid next to her. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms. On that night she didn't have more nightmare.

This is the end of the first chapter.

I hope you like it!

**Please review! It's important!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own OSR.

**AN**.: Thank you for the reviews!

**Chapter two**

In the next morning Rick woke up before Eva. He saw her sleeping peaceful with a smile on her face. When he made a smile she suddenly chuckled.

-Didn't anybody tell to you that you're sweet when you smile? – Eva asked opening her eyes.

-Before you? No, nobody. I think nobody made me smiling when the person was asleep. – answered Rick.

-I'm glad to hear it! – laughed Eva as she suddenly stood up from the bed. – Come with me! I'm hungry, and if also you are hungry I make also to you breakfast. – with this she ran out of the room.

-Wait a minute Little Mouse! It's not a race! – Rick followed her laughing.

-You are wrong! It's a race fo my life! I have to eat something before I die because of the hungry! – Eva was found in the kitchen making breakfast for two by Rick.

Eva made the breakfast while Rick made the table for two. They behaved as it was usually.

-Rick, could you tell me something? – when he only nodded she continued – Where were you in the past 5 years? And why were you at that area of the city?

-It's two questions, but all right. For your first question in the past 5 years I was searching myself after my accident. I don't know what can I do with my life. My life as a star pilot, has been ended on Alwas, but my new life … well, I don't know where and how to start it. So I travelled in the desert, later I had visited many cityes and this was my last city. For your second question: I just walked there, I searched for job. – he said shyly as they sat down next to the table in front of each other and they started to eat the food. One hour later they went to the Wei Corps. Eva had a training lesson today and Rick decided to go with her on her new black hoverbike.

-We're here! Stan, Koji look who is with me! – Eva shouted as she rand into the building. Stan and Koji came out of one of the 4 star racers and when they saw who it was they laughed.

-Do you know Eva, how many times had tried your father to find Rick? When Mr. Wei's one employement's found him, he disappeared before he could speak with him a word!

-I didn't know this, buti f you say, I'll believe it! Come'n Rick, we have a lot things to do! First we call my father, because of my new coach, after this we start the training without Mr. Chinnen, who is my coach at the moment. I hate him! Also you'll hate him if you'll meet with him. – Eva said with one breathe, as she grabbed his hand while they went into Don Wei's room. She asked the robot voice to call Don Wei. After some minute the communication link opened.

-Hy father ! It's me Eva! How are you? You looks tired!

-Hy sweetie! I'm fine thanks, but yes I'm a bit tired. Theese conferences are too long to me now! – smiled weakly Don, because he knew Eva worried really.

-Next time you should send someone other! Ohh, before I forget! I have a question for you. – Eva smiled thoughtfully.

-What is it?

-I met with Rick yesterday, and he sleeps at home – Don makes big eyes and opens his mouth to speak, but Eva continued without break - in the guest room till you come back.

-Really? Rick? It's great! Could I speak with him?

-Yes, he is here! Oh, he'll be my new coach! Is it okay? – Eva smiled hopefully and made puppy eyes.

-Really? When did we speak about it? – a surprised Rick asked from Eva softly.

-What's your problem with Mr. Chinnen? – asked Don smiling, because he heard Rick's question, but also he didn't want to answer for it. Also Don wanted to help for Rick.

-You know what's my problem! He hates me! – Eva said angrily.

-All right! From now Rick is your new coach!

-I go now! Here is Rick! Bye daddy! – she send him a kiss to his cheek and she walked out of the oom.

-Hello Rick! – Don's face was now weird.

-Hy, Don! What's up? – asked Rick worriedly.

-Rick! There is something I need to speak about it with you. Did you hear about my new company, I bought it two months ago, but I'm afraid, there is someone who wanted this company, butwho had before me this company, he is one of my best friends so he offered me his company. So, the others who wanted to buy it, they lost so many that now I'm afraid they want to make revenge om my daughter. So could you please stay with her and protect her until I go back to home?

-Yes, it would be my honour to protect her!

-And about this coach thing. I searched you since we came back from Oban. I want you to be Eva's personal trainer! You don't have to train the others!

-I'm glad, but I want to work for my salary, Don! – Rick amusedbecause of Don's behave.

-If you want you can do, but your first and only priority is Eva! She could be better if Mr. Chinnen would be a better trainer or if he doesn't act like Eva were his biggest enemy. – Don Wei explained.

-Now I'm very interested in this Mr. Chinnen! I want to know him! And my first priority is Eva's protection and her training. Now I have to go! Ohh, before I forget, rest a bit Don, before you have a heart attack! – with this Rick closed the communication link and went finding his Little Mouse, who needed a training. He found her next to her star racer arguing with a man, who looked like a big, ugly frog, except his hair, because he has a bit, but the frogs no. /**AN**.: Mr. Chinnen is human after all./

-Young lady, I know you're Mr. Wei's daughter, but you still can't say me I'm not your coach! If there would be another coach here I'd leave your training up, but there isn't anybody who wants to come here teaching a bitch like you! You are the worst pilot I've ever seen! Your mother would be sad if she saw what are you doing with me! You don't have the skills like your mother had! You'd do better if you go home and play with your hooverbike! – Mr. Chinnen shouted as he took off his glasses to clean it.

-You can't speak about my mother! You're right! She'd be sad because I didn't knocked you out yet! What do you know about me? Nothing! And only for you: I ALREADY HAVE AN OTHER COACH WHO IS MILLIONS TIME BETTER THAN YOU! – Eva shouted.

-I believe it if I see it! Where is your doesn't existable coach? Maybe he jumps out from a corner? – he asked sarcastically.

-I don't like jumpig out of corners, but if you need I could do it, only for you! – Rick whispered into his ears. Mr. Chinnen was so frightened that he jumped a big with a little scream.

-Ohh, I don't know who are you but you can'tbe as good as I'm. Now I am Miss Wei's coach! So you can go home! – Mr. Chinnen didn't turned back to see who was the speaker.

-I have to say for your biggest sorrow, but I'm Eva's coach and this is an order from Don Wei. Com'n Little Mouse! Today you'll have a real training! Could you borrow me your hooverbike? – Rick grinned to Eva while Stan and Koji tried to keep back their laughs. Now Mr. Chinnen turned to see who was the person who he spoke with. He was surprised because he saw his forever favourite racer: Rick Thunderbolt.

-You … are … Rick Thunderbolt! What are you searching here? Why didn't you raced int he past 5 years? – Mr. Chinnen asked shocked.

-I work here as Eva's personal coach, and for your last question: I had more important things, and I don't have the possibility to race again. Are you ready Eva? – asked he never seeing into Mr. Chinnen's face, who was angry, because he was now int hat thought, that Eva did something to Rick_**. 'I hate this Miss Wei! I have to punish her because what she did to Rick!'**_

Mr. Chinnen decided to show itt o everybody:_** 'I'm the better coach and she will come here to ask me being her coach once again! Hehehe!'**_

I live it up here now, so this is the end of the second chapter.

I hope you like it!

**Please review!!!** It's important to me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own OSR.

**AN**.:Thank you for the reviews!

**Chapter three**

Rick trained Eva all day. First they ran laps. Eva was really tired after the long jogging, but she was happy because she didn't need to listen Mr. Chinnen's long speaks. After a bit rest they had another training without Eva's star racer the Arrow IV. At about 12 o'clock they decided to have a lunch and a break.

-You were good Eva! But you have to do it better! I'll make a timetable fo you. In this you'll have breaks but it'll be rare. Do you need a special free day? –Rick said.

-Yes, I need one in a months. I want to visit some orphan children. They live with an old couple, not far the place where you saved me! Ohh, yesterday I forgot to than to you saving me! So thank you. You are my hero! – suddenly Eva hugged him. Mr. Chinnen saw this and his face was black because he was jealous.

'_**Why is Rick better than I? Miss Wei why hugged him? She'll be mine once! I promise it!'**_

-It was nothing, really! Now we have to eat something! What's the offer? – laughed happily Rick as he put his one arm around her waist as they went towards Stan and Koji.

-I don't know. What do you think about a sandwich?

-No, maybe later. Now you ned energy, a lot energy!! – said Rick.

-Did you already finish the training? – asked Frog Man /Mr. Chinnen/ with an evil smile.

-No, it's only a break! Little Mouse needs something to eat before we start the real training! – Rick smiled back as evilly as Mr. Chinnen.

-You say, you didn't started the training yet? – he was shocked.

-Think what you want, but Rick is the best coach I've ever had! – Eva laughed.

Stan and Koji chuckled because also they hated the Frog Man.

-Hello! Are you hungry? Koji ordered some pizza, also for you! – Stan smiled. – Look theese are yours! – he showed 2 of the four.

-Thank you Stan! You saved our life! – Eva smiled thankfully to Koji and Stan, when her stomach made the well known voices for the smells. They sat down and ate their pizzas while they laughed as never before this.

Also the other 3 racers had lunch as every workers, but they weren't so happy.

-I wonder how can they laugh so many? – asked the first one.

-Don't wonder! They can do everything what they want! They are Don Wei's favourits! And they are Don Wei's daughter's friends. – said the second.

-I'd like to be with them! How could do this Eva with us? Mr. Chinnen is now furious! He usually argues with Eva, but now because she has an other coach, he shouts to us what he used to say to Eva! – said the third.

-Don't be jealous! Eva said if Rick has free time, he will also trains us! Think about it! If Rick is a better coach then Frog Man, Mr. Chinnen can lose his job, and we have a handsome and famos coach! – the first responded. The first speaker was a woman, the other two were men.

-But Koji and Stan said us that Don Wei's ordered to Rick to train only Eva, and if he has free time he can help us. We're in big trouble! – said the third.

-Look they finished their lunch! They go to practice again? Wasn't it enough for them? – asked the amused second, but suddenly they heard a surprised whisper.

-They continue? I thought Miss Wei is so tired that they can't continue? I am surprised! With me Miss Wei now looked like she'd die in every minute! If they works, also we'll work, but harder than they! – he said with crazy face.

-Ohh, no! He is now mad! Harder than they? I hate the Frog Man! – said the woman.

So while Eva, Rick and the mechanics had fun during the training, the three other didn't have.

-It was cool, Rick! I'm happy you are my coach! Now I'm really tired! Not as with Frog Man! Thank you! – Eva hugged him, as it was naturally, for Rick's biggest surprise.

-You enjoyed it? – Rick asked amuse.

-Yes! I enjoyed every moment! Can we go home? Today I cook the dinner! Stan, Koji what about a dinner invitation? – Eva turned towards them.

-It sounds great! Thank you! – Koji answered in the name of he and Stan. – We're following you!

With the three racers.

-Look they're so happy! A dinner sounds also to me good! How could we be one of their teammate? – asked the biggest man with blond hair. His name is James. The woman's name is Kate, while the second boy's name is Shultz.

-Wake up James! They won't allow us to be with them. They're a good team, they don't need more pilot, they already have one! – Shultz said with a jealous voice. Also he wanted to be with Eva's „group".

-Shut up! She is coming here! – Kate angrily said. – I think she wants to tell u show many fortunate does she have!

-Hello! I was just thinking and I decided to invite you for our little dinner party! It would be good if we were a big and good team! So would you like to join us? – Eva asked nervously.

-Yes! We would like to be with you! – James said with a soft smile.

-Okay! I cook the dinner! You have only to come with us to my house! Follow us! Is it right? – Eva was now happy.

-Yes! We'll follow you wherever you want! – James smiled, as Eva went back to her friends.

-Wherever she wants? Have you lost your mind? – Kate was furious. – Why did you say yes for the invitation?

-If we want to be one of her team, we have to make the first step, so be nice Kate and behave yourself! – Shult explained impatiently.

-All right! I'll try to do my best, but I don't promise it! – said to the two boys. When nobody heard her she continued – I don't know what do they love in this Eva theese boys? She isn't so beautiful, but every guy who is near at her, behaves like idiot, also Mr. Chinnen. I saw him 2 days ago watching Eva with fanatic eyes and opened mouth.

Later when they were the Wei house for half an hour.

Stan and Koji were speaking with James and Shultz, while Kate tried to flirt with Fick.

-You were the best pilot I've ever seen! How did you do it? – Kate played with Rick's hair as they sati int he living room not far from the others.

-I had the best manager: Don Wei. He helped me a lot and I've worked as hard as I could. I didn't have other things in my life, only the races and the training. – Rick said as he looked out of the window.

-This sounds sadly! You could be alone a lot, couldn't you? – Kate took her other hand onto his shoulder.

-No, because Don was in a way my new family. – Rick menthally watched some pictures in his mind from his past.

-But you were the best until 5 years ago! Why did you live up? I heard that you had been travelled a lot, without telling anybody where are you. You could be lonely! – Kate already rested her head on his shoulder.

-A bit, but I came back and I stay here for a while. – Rick said. _**'What am I doing? What if Kate is in wrong belief? That she has chance. She doesn't have! I have to stay away from her! I don't want anything from her!' **_

Rick was soo deep in his thoughtsthat he didn't saw Eva coming in.

-Everybody! The dinner is ont he table! Come to eat! – Eva smile towards Stan and Koji, while she didn't look to Rick. She didn't want to see the couple.

'I don't want to see it! Why with her? Why is she better than me? Am I jealous? But I can't be! Nothing had happened last night! We only had spent in one bed the night! Why do I feel like I could die in the pain I feel now inside of me?' Eva thought while they went to the dining room and everybody sat down.

The evening were full of laughs. Unfortunately Rick didn't have the chance to explain to Eva anything. 'Damn it Kate! Now she doesn't speak with me and even she doesn't look at me. How could I tell her that I don't want anything from Kate?' Rick was more and more worried and was in bigger and bigger panic as he saw how James tries to flirt with her. At the end of the night he had a headache.

Eva just closed the door, when Rick started to talk.

-This was really interesting and good, but I am now a bit tired, you aren't? – Rick asked.

-Why didn't you go with Kate? She was really sad when you told her you re tired! It was rude from you! – Eva said angrily as she went to the kitchen and started to wash upthe plates, glasses and everything.

-I didn't go with her, because I wanted to be here with you, Eva! – Rick turned Eva back.

-Really?! I didn't realized it! You acted at all time like you really want to be with her! – Eva shouted with tears in her eyes.

-Why don't you understand it? I don't like her! – Rick shouted back. 'Why does Eva act as if she were jealous? Because she is jealous! She jeels the same as I! – You don't have to be jealous!

-I'm not jealous! You can do what you want to … - Eva's words was cut off as Rick's lips met with her lips. They kissed once, twice, three times and more and more and more … Long, sweet kisses…

It's the end of the third chapter.

I hope you like it!

Sorry for the long waiting, but now I live in a student hostel at weakdays, where it's difficult to use a computer more than 10-15 minutes.

**Please review!!!** It's important to me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own OSR.

**AN.:** Thank you for the reviews.

**Chapter four**

He put his arms around her waist, while Eva's arms were around his neck. After some minutes they broke the last kiss. They felt like it took for hours.

-Rick! I… - Eva started when she got enough breathe to speak.

-You don't have to say anything! I'm sorry because of Kate! I didn't want to make you jealous! I wnt to be only with you! – he kissed her once again – Now come to sleep! – Rick dragged her with him as they went on the stairs.

-Also I'm sorry! I shouldn't be so jealous! – Eva followed him into the bathroom. When they stopped in it she realized where they were, she blushed.

-Ohh, I'm sorry! I didn't realized where are we! Well, I think now I go! See you later! – she was so confused that she didn't saw that the door was closed by her one minute ago, so she bumped into it. Rick caught her before she could reach the floor.

-Eva! – he held her in his arms. Their eyes met. They kissed long and passionately. His hands were under her shirt. He storked her skin. She kissed him. Their tongue played a passionate dance. He took off her and his own shirt.

'_**What am I doing? What if she doesn't want it? What if she doesn't love me as I am in love with her? What if she will regret it later? After all she is Don's daughter! What will Don think, what I did with her?'**_ Rick stopped to undress her. Soon also Eva stopped.

-Eva … I … I can't do this with you! We would regret it later. I love you! I don't know haow didi t happen or when, and I know that you're Don's daughter, but do we have the possibility to be together? – Rick said it with glance full of sadness.

-Also I love you, Rick! And I think we have a chance! We stand a chance! This chance is here! – Rick took his arms around his waist. He pressed her as close as he can to him. Eva kissed him. He deepened the kiss.

After the kiss there was a long pause. He didn't say anything. _**'Don would be really angry if he finds out what happened until now. He can think I seduced her. I'm too old for her. I can't do it! I'm not the right person for her. I'm too old for her. She needs a stronger and younger male, who doesn't have a sick like me.' **_– Rick said it distressed. He made a step back and picked up Eva's clothes from the floor.

'_**What is in his mind? We're in love and I'm half naked! Why doesn't he say a word to me?' **_When Eva saw what Rick was doing, at lenght it down on to her that what he wants or what he doesn't want, or she only thought she understood. She didn't knew what kind of depends are in his mind so she misunderstood everything. She thought this is the final denial.

-I understand. I'm sorry! It won't happen once again! It was a big mistake! – Eva was ashamed. She took her clothes and with tears on her face she ran out of the bathroom.

-Eva! Wait! I didn't mean! I'm sorry! – Rick cried from the door when he realized what was on Eva's face. / the tears/ - Maybe it's better for you! Later you'll understand it! – he whispered. – I'm not the right person for you! I'm too old. – Rick took a cold shower and went to sleep or just tried to sleep, because he was too worried for Eva.

Eva cried herself into sleep. She had nightmares again, but in this dream nobody came to help to her. She woke up in the middle of the night with a loud scream. She took her arms around her legs as she laid in the bed. She cried loudly. Rick heard the scream and ran in front of her door. He heard her crying. He wanted to be with her, to kiss off her tears, to held her in his arms. He wanted to set her at ease. He touched the close door with his two hands. Meanwhile she went in for the door and also she put her hands onto the door, to the same place where Rick's hands were.

-Where are you Rick? Why don't you protect me from these nightmares? Why did you say I can't love you? You proscribed to me not to love you, but I failed, I love you also now and forever! – she whispered. What she didn't know Rick heard her words.

Rick's eyes were full of with tears. He broke up the door and hugged the shattered Eva.

-I'm sorry Eva! I'm so sorry what happened in the bathroom! Don't cry please! – Rick kissdher tears off. – I thought you deserve a better man than I!

-I don't need anybody else! I need you! – came the answer, while he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He stroked her, until both of them fell asleep.

Next morning they didn't say a word, they only french kissed.

They did't went far away of each other at whole day. They were happy, but neither the other racers, nor Mr. Chinnen weren't happy.

-Why Eva? Why is she better? – Kate asked from James.

-I could aske the same with Rick! Why Rick? – James questioned back.

-You do better if you go to practice and be happy because of them. – Shultz looked the couple with contemplative eyes.

-You are right! – Kate laughed a bitter laugh. – They are a perfect couple!

Not only James and Kate thought this, also Mr. Chinnen was furious.

-I'm Miss Wei's trainer! And later I want to be the inheriter of the Wei estate.' Mr. Chinnen went into his office. He wanted to make a call. He called up those 3 men, who attacked Eva.

-Why didn't you do as I had said? – Mr. Chinnen asked wrathfully.

-We wanted to do it, but that Rick guy came as a surprise and knocked out us! – the first guy protected themselves.

-So an ex-pilot is stronger than you in 3? – his eyes were red from the anger. – You have one last chance! Kidnap Miss Wei as soon as you can! I'll call her father because of it and some days later I bring her back and I'll be her hero! She has to love me! – Mr. Chinnen's full face was red from the evilly laugh. He was the fiend of Eva. – Now go and do as I ordered!

Half an hour later the 3 bad guy was ready for the attack. They only waited for Eva near at the Wei Corporation. Ten minutes later Mr. Chinnen asked Eva to bring him some cake from the nearer shop. She just bought it and came out of the shop, when she was attacked by the 3. She defended herself as she could, but they were stronger. Fortunately she could shout enough loud that Rick, Stan and Koji saw her las moments, before she disappeared in a black car.

-Eva! No! Bring her back! – Rick jogged after the car. He fall to his knees when he realized it's too fast to him. – Why? Why her? – tears ran down on his face behind from the sunglasses.

-Com'n Rick! We'll took find her! Koji noted the number of the car! It takes us some time to find out who it was, but we'll find her! – Stan took his right hand onto his left shoulder.

-Could you do it? – Rick looked up to Koji. His voice was full with hope now.

-Yes! Maybe it tooks me more time than Stan said and it's illegal, but I can. – A shy smile appeared on Koji's face.

-All right! Do it as if it depends on your life! – Rick stood up.

Remember me Rick after this ends, to tell to Mr. Wei, you would be his perfect clone in a way! You can order things as easy as he with the same temperament. – Stan said seriously.

-Sorry guys, but My Little Mouse is in big danger. I promised to her that I protect her from those guys. I failed! I mistaked! – Rick's voice was full of sorrow.

Meanwhile they arrived into the Wei corporation's computer room. Koji sat down and started to work. Some minutes later Koji said.

-I'm sorry to tell you guys, but it's not easy. It can take me hours.

Meanwhile in the black car.

-Hey! Where do you want to take me? Don't dare to touch me! No! What is it? I'm soo tired that… - Eva couldn't fiish her sentence because she was slept by a drug. The attackers arrived at their house. It was in really bad condition. It didn't have a good window and roof. Inside of the house there wasn't any kind of heating, buti t was needed now, because snowed again, because it was winter. It was 20th December. And Eva didn't picked up her coat, because she thought the whole buy thing tooks 2-3 minutes. When she awakened some hours later she had ropes on her arms, legs and a tape around her mouth, and a clothe around her eyes, so she couldn't talking and couldn't seeing anything.

**It's the end of the fourth chapter.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Please review! It's important to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OSR.

**AN.:** Thank you for the review!!!

**Chapter five**

One day later in the computer room Stan and Rick were half asleep, while Koji worked. A new surprise was Don Wei, who stood next to Koji.

Two hours after Eva's kidnap, Don had been called up them. He had been wanted to speak with her daughter. Rick and Stan finally had told him everything. Don was so angry that on the plane he couldn't speak, he just argued and squalled with the stewardesses, because of every little thing. Example the plane why didn't go faster? The pillow what he got on the plane to sleep a bit, was thin. The passangers were too happy and noisy, „Why are they laughing, when my daughter is kidnapped by somebody?" The cacao was undrinkable, the food was pig's wash. He said her haughter would make it a whole better than they ever can. Finally, when the plane had landed and he had gone out the stewardesses cried for hours. Rick had asked Shultz to take him to the Wei Corporation. When they arrived Don didn't say anything. He said to nobody a 'Hello' or anything, he stood behind Koji and had made his orders. When Shultz find Fick in the room, he had whispered into his ears.

-You have to pay because of him! You didn't say, he'll act like he were crazy! He shouted with me at the whole time! From now you have to coach also me, not only Eva! – in Shultz's eyes was seen the frighten.

-Sure! Later we'll speak it out and I'll see what can I start with you! – Rick said annoyed.

-Thank you! – Shultz made a happy smile. – And if you find out where are they, please tell also me! I want to help to you! – with this Shultz went out.

Also James, Kate and Mr. Chinnen were near that room, but they weren't allowed to go inside. Some hours later Mr. Chinnen disappeared in his own room. He made a call.

-Is everything ready? – Mr. Chinnen asked. On his face was visible the marks of the craziness.

-Yes, but we thought, that you should wait a bit!

-Sure, I'll wait more 1 hour. Where have I to go? – Frog Man asked as he maniacally laughed. James heard everything, also the adress. He rand into the „main" room.

-Guys! I have heard something! I know where is Eva! – James said after he got enough breathe to speak.

-Where is she? Tell me! – Rick stood up from the floor. James told him the adress. Rick was about to ran out with Stan and Koji when James stopped them.

-Wait! There is something you should know about! Mr. Chinnen's workers were the kindapppers! I think Frog Man ordered this. I think, he want to go there to do with her something! – James told.

-He loves Eva. He got mad! – Kate came in for everybody's biggest surprise.

-Frog Man? Errm… I meant Mr. Chinnen loves my daughter? – Don was concerned for a moment. – I want to kill him! That ugly Chinnen can't touch her! My little daughter isn't a toy! – Don Wei shouted wrathfully.

-Don stay here with James and take an eye on him! Kate also you stay here! Stan, Koji, Shultz and I go to set her free! See you later! – with this Rick, Stan and Koji went out. In front of the building Shultz waited for them in a car. When they were ready, he started up the car. He went as fast as he could, without seeing the speedometer. They arrived 30 minutes later. With normal speed it would took for 90 minutes at least.

-Come on! She needs our help! – Rick jumped out of the car first. The others soon followed him. They went nearer to the house. It was now in the middle ofthe nightso they weren't seen from the windows. Shultz silently opened the door. Rick, Shultz and Koji followed. The kidnappers now weren't so surprised, because they waited for Mr. Chinnen's arriving, so they started to fight. Koji, Stan and Shultz fighted while Rick went to Eva, who heard the voices, but she didn't saw anything and she couldn't say anything. Rick pulled off from her ther ropes and everything. He kissed her softly and helped her up.

-Come with me my love! – they started to go out when the door sprang open. Mr. Chinnen was who opened it. He was under Don's supervision, but he had escaped.

-Why? Why do you do it Miss Wei? We could be a perfect couple? - he held in his hand a gun. He laughed. In his laugh already wasn't any mark of the intelligence. – Don't be afraid of me Miss Wei! It'll be over soon! Your boyfriend dies and we'll be together forever! – he laughed so hard that his hand, in which he held the gun, juddered. – You are mine!

-Hey put down that thing, because that's really dangerous! – Rick said in a calmy voice, but it didn't use. Nobody fought anymore. They all were afraid of Frog Man.

-You don't tell me what I do! I do what I want, so you'll die now! – Frog Man laughed and fired at Rick 3 times.

-NOO!!! – cried Eva as she jumped in front of the shots. She protected him with her body. –You mustn't kill him. I'll protect him if its needed, so put down that gun before somebody else get an injury. – she fell into a swoon. Rick caught her up with tears in his eyes.

-You'll pay for this! – Shultz yelled as he knocked Frog Man out, while Stan and Koji knocked out the other 3. Stan trussed them like a fowl as fast as he could. When he was finished they ran out of the house. 2 minutes later all of them sat int he car. Shultz drove with the same speed as before. Next to him sat Stan, who called up the hospital and said to them the situation. Behind them from left to right sat Rick, who held Eva in his arms. She was unconscious. Next to they Koji sat. Eva soon woke up.

-Don't worry, now it's over! They'll regret becaue of this! – Rick touched her face, he wanted to kiss her when … - Eva! Your head is hot! You have high fever! You've got an illness! Shultz drive fater! Koji call Don and tell him what happened! – Rick took off his own coat and put it on Eva.

-Thank you for coming after me! I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble for you! – Eva said weakly. She was half unconscious.

-Don't speak! Rest a bit! We'll arrive to the hospital soon! – tears ran down on his face as he saw her lapping into a coma. –It's all my fault! If I weren't here, it hadn't happened. I mistaked! I had had to know what did he want to do! You can't die!

Soon they reached the hospital. The doctors did everything, so at least they were successfull. Don 2 days later could bring her at home.

The next she felt the warmth of a comfort bed. She opened her eyes slowly. She saw her father.

-Hy daddy! Where is Rick? Where is he? – Eva for Don's surprise satu p and wanted to get out of the bed.

-Eva! You have to rest now! He had gone a moment ago. – came Don's surprised answer. – Are you okay sweetie? You mustn't come out of the bed!

-Where did he go? Tell me where is he? – Eva asked panicking.

-He said he wants to go to an other long travel and he told me to tell you that he feels sorry about what happened and that all what happened is his fault. He is in the nearer bus stop. – Don answered. – Evac ome back! – Eva ran out of the room in a shirt what was 2 or 3 times bigger than she.

It's the end of the fifth chapter!

I hope you like it!

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** I do not own OSR.

**AN.:** Thank you for the reviews!!

**Chapter six**

-I have to stop him! I have to speak with him! I love him daddy! – Eva shouted back while she ran down on the stair, out from the house. She knew where exactly was that bus stop. In reality that bus stop was a smaller bus staiton.

'_**Rick you can't walk out of my life so simple and easy! I have to speak with you! I don't need anyone else, only you! Why do you want ot go from here? I love you and you said you also love me, what can be the problem**_**?'** she reached the bus station. She saw only two bus waiting for the last passangers.k She started to searching for Rick.

-Where are you, Rick? You have to be somewhere here! – she finished with the first bus when she suddenly found him in the other. He didn't wore his glasses, so she saw his eyes were closed. Maybe he slept. The bus with Rick started moving.

-No! Wait a minute! Please! – Eva ran after the bus. Fortunately the bus driver saw her, so he stopped and opened the door.

-Thank you! I'm sorry to disturb you, but could I ask a big favour? – Eva smiled weakly as she tried to catch air. Everybody could see, she was in pain.

-You are the famous Eva Wei, aren't you? – asked the driver with big eyes. He didn't saw any famous person until now.

-Yes, I am! – she grinned.

-All right! Could you give me an authogram? – the driver asked.

-Can we make a deal? I'll give you one, if you could make a ittle circle around this area of the city. I need to speak with somebody!

-Sure! Now go Miss Eva and after you finished please make my authogram! The driver closed the door. Some ofthe passangers were amused, because they don't see everyday a famous pilot only in a T-shirt. /_**AN.**_: She doesn't wear shoes or anything, except that T-shirt./

Eva slowly walked into the bus's back. Rick sat int he corner and his eyes were closed. Fortunately he wasn't asleep.

-At least we leave this city soon. – Rick mumbled.

-You can hate really much this city, if you say this. – Eva sat down next to him silently. He didn't realized her.

-No, I don't hate it! I love it! – came the nettled answer.

-I still don't understand why did you say that sentence. – Eva looked onto thefloor. – Maybe you this city because somebody lives in it, and you hate that girl? Is it because of a girl?

-Yes, it's because of a girl. – Rick answered. He still didn't realized her.

-Did she do something bad? – she asked sadly.

-No! She is the mostbeautiful and best woman I've ever met with. I love her. She is perfect. – Rick answered angrily. He didn't understood why this person asked so many thing.

-If you love her, what's the problem? – Eva asked. Rick was now really angry_**. 'How this woman dare to ask from me and My Little Mouse so many questions?'**_ He opened his eyes and turned towards the „unknown" lady.

-Miss I don't know who you … - Rick couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't say a word for a whole minute. He only sat and stared to Eva.

-Eva! You shouldn't be here! You have to go back! You are still weak and ill and injured! You can catch a cold! – And why don't you wear throusers, shoes, coat or anything? You went crazy! You can die! You have pain! – Rick hurriedly took to he his own coat.

-Why do you care? Why are you worrying? You said to my father you have to go! You didn't say to me anything! It's not your concern what am I doing! If I want to die, I die! Why do you care? You left me? You abandoned me? When did you want to come back? When I die? Because if yes, all right I'll die! – Eva cried. She punched him with her whole strenght.

-You have to go back! You needto heal up! – Rick shouted.

-I need you! Not the healing, not younger or stronger mans. I need only you! I don't care about the age difference! I only care about you! I want to be where you are, so I'll go where you go! – Eva's face was covered with tears. Her heart beat as fast as never before. She still looked onto the floor.

-But Don … - aslo on Rick's face were tears.

-He accepts you! He would be the happiest father int he world if you would be with me! You don't know, but he searched for you in the last 5 years. He wanted to find his best friend. – Eva stood up – I'm sorry to tell you but we need you.

-But Frog Man hurted you because of me! If I weren't there you never have this injuries! Go home Little Mouse! You need somebody, who don't get you into trouble! Be happy, but without me! Please go home! It's the best for the two of us! Be good my love! – Rick tried to look as if he were strong, but he wasn't.

-If this is your wish, I'll do as you said, but you have to know I'll never love anyone once again. – She started to walk towards the bus driver slowly.

The passangers heard everything. One of them went next to Rick and said.

-You are the crazy, man! Look she came after you only in a shirt. I think she really loves you and will die in the pain you caused to her. I think she doesn't mind those injuries. She loves them, because she get them as her love's marks. She wanted to protect you! You are mad if you let her go! Believe me! Go after her! – a man said to Rick.

-Rick didn't say a word only stood up and ran after her. He reached her not far from the driver's seat. He turned her back and french kissed her as they hugged each other. Suddenly loud cheering and applause came from everywhere.k The bus suddenly stopped and the old bus driver's voice was heard.

-Miss Eva we arrived back! – he laughe happily.

-Come my love! – Eva wanted to pull him with herself, but Rick picked he up and bring her next to the driver. Both of the two give to him authograms, while the passangers made photos and videos. One day late on every TV channel and in every newspaper there were their photos and the videos. The passangers earned a lot money on those days.

Rick with Eva in his arms went back to the Wei house, where a worried Don, Stan, Koji and Shultz were waiting impatiently.

It's the end of this chapter. The next chapter is the last one in this fic!

I hope you enjoyed it!

**Please review** what you think about it!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own OSR.

AN.: Thank you for the reviews!!!

**Chapter seven**

-Eva! Don't do it again! We were worried! – Don shouted when Rick and she arrived back.

-Don! Stop! She did it only because of me! This all is my fault! I'm sorry! – Rick still held her in his arms.

-All right! Now Eva go back to the bed, Rick we have a serious talk. – Don's face was angry and tired. – Stan, Shultz and Koji please feel yourselves at home! I'm too old for theese excitments. – he shighed.

-Sure! – Shultz said grinning widely as they went to the kitchen, while Rick took Eva into her room, without asking.

-I can walk! You can put me down now! – Eva said.

-Yeah, I know, but wait until we reach your room! There I'll put you down! I won't make the same mistake twice. I don't want you to be more ill, than now. – Rick smiled and kissed her gently as he laid her down on the bed. – You need to rest my love! You are still ill and weak! – Rick kissed her again. Now it took more time. – Look, now you're hot again! Don't try to get out of the bed again, or I have to punish you! – Rick smiled widely.

-Punishment? What'll be that? – asked she curiously.

-I won't come into your room until you heal up. – he answered.

-Ohh, it't really a big punishment, but I can promise to you if you'll stay here with me, I won't get out of the bed! – she smiled.

-Don't try to get out of the bed again! You could have more injuries, than now you have! – Rick kissed her.

-I won't do it again if I won't need to search for you and go after you! I'll heal up soon, because you are here with me! – Eva smiled weakly, while a tear ran down on her cheek. Rick kissed it down.

-Uhhm, I don't want to disturb you, but could you explain me what's going on? – a confused Don asked as he saw the kisses.

-Uhh, Don … you are here? I totally forgot that we have a conversation! – Rick was embarrased.

-Yeah, I see that. So could you explain me everything? – he asked.

-Uhh, Don, so … ehh, Eva and I are in love! – at first Don's face showed nothing.

-It's all ? I'm glad to see you together. Now Eva you have to rest! And don't try to get up again without our permission! Rick come with me! – Don ordered calmly. Rick knew that he has some more question. Eva decided to not to say a word and she soon fell asleep. Rick and Don went out silently from the room. While Don and Rick walked ont he corridor, he asked with serious face.

-Do you love her really? If not please broke up with her! I don't want her to being hurted by you! – Don said.

-I love her with all my heart! I want to ask her to marry me as soon as possible! I want to go and buy a ring for her! – Rick replied.

-All right then. Ask her with this ring. It was Maya's ring. I asked her with this to marry me. I got it from her father. Who got it from his father-in-law. My father –in-law had asked me to ask her with this. This ring is a family inheritance. – Don smiled. Rick just now realized that they were in Don's room. He was happy. A tear ran down on Rick's face.

-Thank you Don for everything! For letting us to be together and for the ring! It mens me a lot! – He took the ring into his own hands carefully.

-Now go and ask her! Hurry, before she wokes up you had to be there or she'll sat up. She has to rest a lot! I'll be int he living room with Stan, Koji and Shultz. I have to speak with them. – with this Don left alone the almost flying Rick.

Two minutes later he came back to reality and hurried out of the room. He soon found Eva on the corridor looking in every room with only one name:

-Rick? Where are you? – she looked a bit worried.

-I'm here! Why did you get up? Didn't Don say that you can't leave your bed yet? You have to go back to your bed! You aren't healthy yet! – Rick picked her up without any warning and gently took her into her room and put her down on the bed.

-I'm sorry Rick! I just was worried that I woke up and you were nowhere to be seen. I just wanted to search you!

-I won't go anywhere from now! I'll be here with you forever. I promise it to you! – Rick smiled happily – I wanted to ask from you something Eva.

-What is it?

-Will you marry me? – and with that question he put out the ring from his pocket.

She was silent for a moment…

Seconds later she started to shout:

-Yes, yes, yes, I will! I want! I love you! – without any warning she into his arms and kissed him longly.

One month later they held the wedding. Also Aikka and Jordan were there. James and Kate for everybody's surprise became an amazing couple. The guests arrived from all kind of planets. Everybody was happy except one man: Mr. Chinnen. Two weeks after Rick had asked Eva to marry with him, Mr. Chinnen was convinted by justice for five years imprisonment.

One months after the wedding on a warm morning Eva visited a doctor who had told her that she's pregnant. 1 hour later Eva had arrived to the Wei Corps. Don and Rick had a conference with some businessman. Eva asked Rick to come out for some minute.

-Is there anything problem my love? – Rick kissed her. – What was with the doctor? What kind of illness do you have? How can we heal it?

-It's the sweetest illness I've ever had. – Eva smiled thoughtfully. – It tooks about 8-9 months.

-Really? – Rick didn't get the message.

-Really, but I will change a bit. I'll pick up some weight and we need to buy some stuff to our little child. – she smiled.

-All right, then today afternoon we can buy those things. My afternoon is totally free and soon we finish also with this. – Rick still didn't understood the situation. – See you later my love! – Rick kissed and he went back sleepishly.

-See you later. – Eva was sad. She expected other reaction. She started to go out when she heard a loud shout coming out of the conference room.

-Some stuff for our child? Eva! Wait! Wait a minute! – Rick ran after her. When he reached her he picked her up and said. – I love you! – he kissed her everywhere – So there is under your heart a new life? Our first child? – When Eva nodded happily, Rick first kissed her, than he brought her into the conference room.

-Rick what are you doing? Are you crazy? This is a conference! – Don stood up. He was surprised because of Rick's unexpected behaviour.

-Don! Eva is pregnant! You will be a grandfather soon! Our first child! Do you understand it?

9 months later on an other conference. Don and Rick were with the same diplomats and lawyers, when Eva rushed into the room. Her face showed that she is in big pain. Her arms were around her „little" belly. She went silently next to Rick and whispered into his ears:

-Rick! Do you have some time?

-Yes, my love! What's the problem?

-Could you take me into the hospital? I think it's time. I'm sorry to say, but the baby is coming right now! – Eva suddenly clinged into his shoulder. – AAAA! It's aching!

-Don, could you finis hit alone? I have a bigger problem now! – Rick stood and caught up her. He was just to run out with her in his arms.

-Don't worry! Go! I'll follow you 10 minutes later! – Don smiled, he wanted to be there when his first grandchil is born. He looked back at the lawyers. – If you want this treaty you have to accept my points or I'll make the treaty with another company. I don't want to late! – he was furious.

2 hours later a cute baby was born with the Molly name. Rick didn't tried to leave Eva alone never again. Eva some months later started racing again. Rick was her coach again.

It's their happy end.

Or not?

-You will regret Rick because you stole from me her! I'll punish you! I promise it! – Mr. Chinnen laughed maniacally.

IT'S THE END OR NOT?

DECIDE IT AND PUT IT INTO A REVIEW!!!


End file.
